


The words you wanted me to say

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: What Maggie has to say to Alex's all important question at the season 2 finale.#NextLevel #Sanvers





	The words you wanted me to say

"Come with me!" Maggie took her hand and lead her out of the DEO. She knew the city was in flames and ruins, but they were alive and in love. And apparently they'd be together for a long time. Maggie couldn't quite believe it, but she couldn't be happier.

When they were just beside Maggie's bike, her helmet was on her hand and she was handing Alex a spare one, she froze. "Wait.." she started... "Kara... Will she need you?" "Will she need you now? She's your sister, and the way you love each other..."

Alex wanted to smile at how much her girlfriend cared, but a pained look tained her eyes thinking of how much her sister was probably suffering. Consequently her facial expression was a weird mix. "She went flying... I know she will be up there in the sky for quite a while. I'll take my phone with me wherever you are taking me... And please, do not be offended if I check it often, or if I leave, no matter what we are doing, if she calls. She will need my help, my shoulder, at some point..."

"Of course not, babe." She looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes, just to check, to make sure. A wide smile slowly returning to both their faces, too excited about their present and their future to be.

"Now, if you are ready..." Maggie said, finally handing Alex the helmet.

"Always..." Alex answered.

Maggie still hadn't given a reply to her all important question, and it made her a tiny bit insecure, she was not going to lie. But the wide smile Maggie was displaying since she asked, despite the destruction around them, certainly made her hopeful and expecting something positive of this sudden trip.

They took on the road, through destroyed buildings and people in shock. Certainly a weird feeling to be happy with all of this around. Maggie drove them out of the city and into this small lake, a puddle almost, with a huge tree next to it and a very basic wooden bench underneath. It didn't look like many people came around this little spot.

"When I need to be alone, I come here." Maggie started. "It is my safe place. I sort of promissed myself I would show this to no one. Because everyone ever leaves. And I wanted to always have this safe place, free from memories of past break ups, both romantic and platonic ones. I wanted this place to be just for me. To be safe." Maggie stopped, and looked at her girlfriend. A few tears were falling from Alex's eyes, and Maggie went to dry her cheeks with her right thumb, while her left hand held Alex's right. Maggie could feel her own eyes watery, but she certainly wanted to finish this before she couldn't get the words out any more, due to overwhelming emotions. She was radiant, and Alex's grin matched hers. _Oohh, isn't she beautiful, wonderful, with that smile and teary eyes._

"But, Danvers, Alex... I am not leaving your side. Ever. I don't need a safe place that is not filled with memories of you and me. Because you are, and will always be, the sunshine in my life." She stopped for a second, took Alex's other hand and looked into her shinny eyes. "I want to be your wife, Alex Danvers. Please, be mine."

"God, I love you..." is all Alex replied before leaning in and kissing Maggie's lips, short and sweet, quite caste.

They held each other close for a second, enjoying the feeling, until Maggie pulled away, Alex immediately missing her better half.

Maggie's face turned a bit more serious as she said "And now I'm driving you back to the city, to Kara. Your sister needs you and you wouldn't be the wonderful person I love if you didn't love her as much." Then a quick smirk. "Besides, she's gonna be my family too now. We gotta take care of each other."

Alex let out a breathy laugh, as if she couldn't be happier despite her worry for Kara. She made sure she held tight to her _oh god_ , her _fiance_ on her way back.

And with that, they were back in to the desolation that was National City full of ruins. But they knew, they knew now, they'd always have each other's back in the fight that is life.


End file.
